


Fixation

by JennaLee



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Play, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom/sub, Facials, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Safeword, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't mean to go snooping through Arin's stuff. And he definitely didn't need to know that Arin orders anal toys for himself online. But now that he knows, he's curious about what it feels like. And he may have feelings for Arin.</p><p>He should also learn how to lock his door before trying his new toy for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags. D/S without a safeword could be construed as mildly dubious consent.

It all starts completely by accident.

Dan never meant to look through his best friend’s personal belongings. He’s not a snoop by nature, and he has little practice in sneaking around. Living with roommates for so long has instilled a deeply ingrained sense of respect for others’ private spaces. What’s hidden away behind closed doors is hidden for a reason. Arin and Suzy share a lot with Dan, and he’s grateful at how much they trust him. There’s really nothing Dan feels he couldn’t ask one or both of them, if he needed to know something.

But one day, Dan wanders into the Berhow-Hanson kitchen with a crushed soda can to chuck into the recycling bin under the kitchen sink. When he opens the cupboard door, he just so happens to see a flattened box with an Amazon shipping label. 

Arin had been hinting for a while that he was searching for an obscure N64 game that Dan would not only love but would probably be pretty good at for once. Excited, he lets his curiosity get the better of him and he picks it up to look more closely at the label. All it gives him is the order number and chosen shipping method. He can’t find anything that yields information about the actual product. Dan glances down to the bin and sees a hard moulded plastic shell that seems to have been ripped open in a hurry. 

His first thought is that it was from a new controller – the B button on one of their N64 controllers _had_ been getting a little sticky – but when he picks it up, it’s pretty clear that the packaging had been for a dildo. A dildo with a big flared base and a curvy head.

Dan drops it right away, horrified that he’d violated Suzy and Arin’s privacy like this. His first assumption is that Arin had ordered something for Suzy, and that is absolutely none of Dan’s business. If Suzy knew that Dan had seen this, she’d be furious, and Arin would be furious on her behalf. Suzy was not only the wife of Dan’s best friend, but one of his closest friends as well, and she deserved better than to have her personal life exposed to Dan’s eyes. In short, he feels like a complete and utter scumbag. 

_What the hell did you think you were doing?_ he berates himself as he slams the cupboard door closed. A piece of paper slips out from the crack beneath the door, fluttering gently to the floor. Dan doesn’t mean to read it, he honestly doesn’t, but there are bolded words on it, impossible to miss, and they say _P-Spot Bliss Vibrating Dong for Men – Intermediate, Blush Pink._ Dan grabs the paper with shaking hands and chucks it back in the bin, fleeing the scene with his mind whirring frantically, the realization of what he’d just seen slow to penetrate reality.

It’s not Suzy’s. 

It’s Arin’s. 

Dan flees the scene, bolting for the privacy of the bathroom where he can collect himself before rejoining the gang of Grumps hanging out in the living room with a stack of pizzas and good music thrumming through the floorboards.

Arin had ordered himself a fucking dildo, and now Dan knows about it, and he can’t stop the flood of images that fill his brain even as he tries to keep them away out of respect for his best friend. He feels thrown, his thoughts jumbled, his stomach flipping around somewhere in his chest. 

Dan’s come to terms with his recently open-minded attitude towards sexuality in general, and particularly his own. For many years he’d assumed being straight was the norm, and that being attracted to girls made him a bona-fide heterosexual. Being close to Arin had done a lot to change this narrow definition, and now, six years or so after meeting his best friend and business partner, Dan sometimes wondered what it would be like to experience something more physical with the man. Maybe full-on sex was a little too extreme for him, but he’d totally be down with kissing Arin if he asked – if it weren’t for the fact that Arin was happily married. It’s not like Dan’s torn up inside over it and he won’t lose any sleep. It’s just a little crush. He’ll always be more than grateful just to be able to work beside and hang out with such a great person almost every day.

But this is the first time Dan’s thoughts are straying beyond the vague idea of kissing. He wonders now if Arin had already used the toy, maybe on his own, maybe with Suzy. Does he like to be in control? Arin had told him casually that he’d used his own fingers to penetrate himself. What would he look like? Would he be blushing, nervous, gentle? Or, as Dan suspects, would he be shameless about begging for more, groaning loudly with every thrust, fucking himself hard and fast?

He can’t stop thinking about it. Eventually he has to slink back downstairs before someone wondered where the hell he’d gone and came searching. He’s sure his face is bright red, but nobody comments on it. 

Every time he looks at Arin, the images flash across his mind and he loses his train of thought. _Have you used it yet? Is it your first one? What did it feel like? What would it feel like to do it to myself?_

Dan is immensely grateful for the excuse to leave early when Barry bows out, complaining of a headache and asking for a ride home. If he’s quiet in the car, he’s just being a good friend to Barry, who’s leaning his face against the cool glass with his eyes closed.

That night, in the shower, Dan tries something new. With wet fingers he reaches behind himself awkwardly and touches his cleft. The light dusting of coarse hair down there brushes his fingertips. When he reaches his asshole, a gasp falls from his lips. He’s never touched this part of himself like this before, with intention. He’s too nervous to be erect, and he’s not sure if he’s doing something wrong because it doesn’t feel incredible or mind-blowing or anything, just sort of intriguing. The idea that something as big as the toy Arin had bought can fit inside a hole this tight is a little frightening. Dan presses the pad of his finger to his own hole, which does not yield. He’d brought a bottle of olive oil in with him, but can’t seem to bring himself to slick his fingers and push them inside. His heart is fluttering in his chest like a panicked bird. 

“Fuck,” Dan says out loud. His hands fall limp at his sides. Between his legs, his cock is still limp, too. The cascade of water plasters his hair to his face.

When he thinks about Arin in the shower, bent over in the warm spray with one hand pumping his cock and the other between his cheeks, getting himself opened enough to take the new toy for the first time, Dan’s manhood finally begins to stiffen. He grasps it instinctively with a short moan, pumping his hand up and down to encourage himself into a full erection. He forces the image of Arin out of his head and instead tries to fantasize about a pretty girl climbing into the shower with him. A smoking hot brunette with long legs and a slim waist, turning around to rub her curvy ass against his groin, moaning enticingly. But the image does absolutely nothing. Frustrated, Dan thinks about boobs and butts and soft girl thighs wrapping around his waist, long hair bouncing gently with his thrusts. He thinks of his cock sliding between red-painted lips and the cotton candy-sweet smell of perfume. 

His traitorous mind overrides him and then it’s Arin climbing into the shower with him, Arin naked and just as soft and curvy in all the right places, his cock as hard as Dan’s. His hand pumps faster as he imagines what it would feel like to grip a handful of blonde-streaked brown hair in his fist and pull Arin’s face against his groin while the man’s warm brown eyes gazed up at him with pure desire. He imagines Arin’s lips on his dick, sucking hard, what it would be like to fuck his friend’s face. He’d help Arin to his feet just as he was about to come, and Arin would grin and take his cute pink dildo from the side of the tub and slick it generously with lube, and Dan thinks Arin’s about to slip the head of the fake cock between his round cheeks – 

– and Arin grabs Dan’s wrist instead and turns _him_ around to face the tiled wall. 

_“Your turn, Danny,”_ Arin whispers in Dan’s head. _“Let me show you what it feels like._ ”

“No,” Dan groans out loud even as his hand turns into a blur with the speed of his strokes. “Arin, please…”

_“You’ll love it, Danny, trust me. Spread your legs and let me fuck you.”_

Dan uses his free hand to touch his asshole again, pretending it’s Arin doing it to him. He’s completely gone now, shameless and gasping with his mouth hanging open and filling with water that drools down his chin. At first he imagines Arin using the toy on him, but then the mental image turns into something even dirtier; Arin’s hard cock, nestled between Dan’s flat buttcheeks, the head rubbing over his tight opening before sliding inside.

“Please,” Dan cries out loud, “please fuck me, Arin.” He pushes his wet finger hard, just barely dipping into his ass, and then he’s coming harder than he has in _months_. Moaning, Dan practically paints the beige tiled wall white with strong spurts of pearlescent fluid. He continues stroking his length with a loose fist, milking out the last few drops that dribble down his thighs.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

Dan lets the shower wash away the mess and then turns off the water, shaking slightly. For a long time he stands there in the fading steam, shivering with cold and enduring it stubbornly as if punishing himself. 

It’s pretty clear that the consequences of Dan’s violation of Arin’s privacy are more dire than he could have imagined. 

**

Dan’s curiosity gets the best of him the very next day in the middle of recording, as Arin tries valiantly to shoot the Big Poes from Epona’s back.

“Have you ever had anything other than a finger up your butt?” he blurts.

“Yeah, dude, of course, you can get all kinds of crazy things to – FUCK, what am I supposed to do when he just absorbs into the fucking wall like that? Did you see that bullshit? And – what the _fuck_ is wrong with this horse?” Then he blinks. “Whoa, man, why’d you ask that? Butt stuff out of nowhere, jeeze.”

“I dunno,” Dan lies, running his fingers through his fluffy hair nervously. “What was it like?”

Arin shoots him a sideways look as Epona slowly backs up, the carrot meter filling one by one. “You ever have a girl rub that spot behind your balls really firmly?” 

“The taint, you mean?”

“Yeah, the taint. Or the choda, as its sometimes called.”

“Why?”

“Why is it called the choda?”

“No, we had that conversation already. I mean why is that related to putting stuff in your butt?”

“Cause you can kinda tease the p-spot from there. You’ve never tried it?”

Dan honestly thinks about it. “The taint feels good, but I’m pretty sure I’ve never touched the p-spot.”

“Well, it’s there for a reason,” Arin tells him with a small grin. “You have to try it out someday. Hiya!” he shrieks in an imitation of Link’s voice as he hits the A button to whip Epona onward.

Dan giggles despite his embarrassment. “I don’t know about that.”

Arin leans forward and lets an arrow fly. “You could buy something to help you out. It’s twenty-fucking-sixteen, dude, get with the p-spot program.”

“Oh yeah?” Dan feigns ignorance, even as his body begins to tingle at the thought of Arin just confessing his secret purchase and lifting the burden of guilt from Danny’s shoulders. If Arin were to be open with him, he could just ask all the questions he wanted. His blood is racing and he swallows hard.

“So do they just not show up unless I’m on Epona?”

“What?” Dan blinks and tries to focus on the screen.

“Dude,” Arin huffs. “Get your mind out of the butt-gutter for like two seconds. Do the Poes not show up unless I’m on the fucking horse?”

“Uh – ” Dan clears his throat. “Well, the ones in the graveyard pop up when you’re on foot, don’t they?”

“These are _Big_ Poes, Dan, not regular common peasant Poes.” 

“What’s the difference?”

“The difference is that I get a bottle if I catch all of these fucking things.”

“Oh. There must be like one lone glass blower in all of Hyrule, making these super-rare bottles that people will like, kill themselves for.”

“Right? Can you fucking imagine going up to some guy and being like hey, I just destroyed like ten fire-throwing ghosts with a bow-and-arrow, and he’s like ‘Cool, man, here’s this shitty glass bottle, you can put milk in it.’”

Something in Arin’s voice is suspicious, and Dan shuts his mouth before he starts stammering and turning bright red. He doesn’t often lie to Arin, or anybody for that matter, and it’s a skill he doesn’t care to hone. To fill the silence Arin begins a monologue comparing Ocarina of Time to Majora’s Mask, and Dan only has to voice occasional lame questions and hum in agreement to Arin’s proclamations. 

“God _dammit_! Fucking Poes! Take my arrow, you asshole! Take my fairy bow!” Arin yells out of nowhere, his face reddening with rage and mirth, and Dan giggles helplessly and draws his knees up to his chest in an unconsciously defensive gesture. Arin turns and looks at him once again, his forehead creasing in confusion. Dan tries hard to look blank and neutral until Arin’s attention turns back to the game once again.

“Dude,” Arin says when the recording session is over. “Do you need to talk to me about something? Are you mad at me?” 

Dan almost chokes. “Yes? I mean, no. No. Nothing’s wrong.”

“Alright.” Arin sounds uneasy. “You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

“I know, dude. I’m just – getting sick again, maybe.” He feels horrible lying to Arin again. But what else can he do? 

Arin ruffles his hair affectionately. “Well, take care of yourself, okay? Do you want to stay for dinner?”

“It’s okay.” Dan stands up and stretches. “Barry and I are going out to get subs.” That has the bonus of only being half a lie. Barry had invited him, but he hadn’t agreed officially yet.

“You heading out already?”

“Sure am.”

He fist bumps Arin on the way to the door, faintly regretting not accepting the offer to stay. His stupid horny brain is going to ruin his life.

There’s only one way to solve this fixation. He has to get it out of his system. Maybe if he satisfies this filthy curiosity and indulges in the fantasy he wants so much, his feelings for Arin will fade and things will go back to normal. 

_Nice try,_ a tiny voice in his brain sneers. _You know better._

**

Dan’s own package ships in two days, and it comes in a plain unmarked box just like Arin’s, with the dildo itself safely nestled between two perfectly shaped plastic shells. It’s the same brand as Arin’s, but it’s called the _beginners’_ model, not the Intermediate one that Arin ordered, and Dan chose a bright blue instead of the pale pink. For some reason it feels easier to handle the dick-shaped silicone when it’s an unnatural colour rather than one that looks almost like a real penis. It doesn’t come with anything else, but Dan’s sure there are some AAA batteries kicking around. For now, he doesn’t need them. First, he wants to find this fucking pleasure spot that Arin loves so much. The vibration seems like a little too much for his first time putting something in his ass.

The toy couldn’t have come at a better time. He’s alone, for once; Barry’s out working at the studio with Arin and Suzy, and isn’t likely to be back for hours. Dan takes a long hot shower to relax his body, lazily stroking his half-hard dick with anticipation. Then he pads naked from the bathroom to his bedroom, where the toy is resting on the beside table beside the bottle of lube. He fluffs each pillow to stall for time and then slowly lies down in the center of the mattress.

Dan bends his knees, spreads his thighs, and reaches a hand between to see if he can reach his asshole. _Is this a good position?_ he wonders. He can reach, but it’s a bit of a strain on his wrist. After some consideration, he sits up and grabs a pillow to shove under his lower back. When he leans back again it’s much more comfortable and easy to access his butt. 

“Here goes nothing,” he murmurs aloud, uncapping the lube. He rubs a generous amount on the toy itself and uses the excess to smear more all around his entrance. It’s probably too much – he’s dripping everywhere – but too much lube is surely better than not enough. Dan can’t help but smile a little at the ridiculous situation. He must look pretty weird with his gangly limbs all spread out and his ass pushed up in the air. His manhood is still at half-chub, excited but nervous at the prospect of potential pain. Dan gives it a quick, comforting squeeze.

Even though he anticipates it, the coldness of the lubed silicone touching his ass makes Dan jump. It says it’s a beginner’s dildo, or _dong_ as the website cheerfully calls it, but it feels ridiculously large when it presses against his very small hole. Dan tries to push it in, but it just slips up and pokes him in the balls.

“Fuck,” he says out loud, smiling at himself. The next attempt is more successful, but as he feels his tight ring of muscles begin to yield to the intrusion his body pulls back in shock. It doesn’t hurt but he’s expecting pain and reacts accordingly.

“Come on, Avidan, it’s not rocket science. It’s a fucking dildo,” Dan coaches himself. “One more try.”

This time is a success. The slick head penetrates him with a mild shock of pain, and then it’s in, if only by about half an inch. Dan breathes in through his nose deeply and scrunches his forehead as he adjusts to the new sensations. He can’t bring himself to move just yet, and for a long minute he simply lays still and tries to absorb the fact that he’s actually doing this. He’s actually trying anal play for the first time in his life.

Soon, Dan’s ready for more. He starts to push at the base, intent on getting it all the way inside, but only makes it maybe two more inches. It’s fucking _intense_ already, so fucking deep that it feels impossible that anyone could take an actual cock, but so far it’s not hitting the p-spot. At least, he doesn’t think he is. Nothing feels incredible yet, although the feeling of being stretched open is turning from almost-painful to mildly arousing. Dan lets go of the dildo and lets it rest halfway inside him while he strokes his dick to encourage his flagging erection. 

“Mmm,” he hums, and then after a while, “Oh, yeah, fuck, that’s it.” His manhood is close to its full glory again, rising proudly from his sandy pubes. There’s a lot of pre-come at the tip already, which is unusual, but Dan’s read a little bit about anal play and knows his body is responding to being penetrated. It’s kind of hot to see himself leaking so much. He plays with the sticky fluid and uses it to help his hand slide up and down, and soon his confidence is back and he prepares to get the toy all the way in and maybe even try a few deep thrusts. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath and – 

“Oh,” a familiar voice says with some surprise. “What do we have here?”

Dan’s eyes fly open and his hands shoot out to find something, anything, to cover his nakedness and the evidence of what he was doing to himself. “Arin,” he croaks, cringing as he’s forced to cover himself with his hands. “How did you get in here? Get out!” The dildo is still buried halfway inside his ass and he can’t take it out without spreading his legs wide and giving Arin a close-up look at his most intimate areas. He expects Arin to gape in shock for a moment or two before beating a hasty retreat, but it soon becomes clear that the younger man is not going anywhere. 

“Barry let me in,” he says calmly. “And you should probably lock your bedroom door if you don’t live alone.”

“Barry isn’t – ”

“He had to come back and grab his wallet, and he let me in before he left again. I told him that I wanted to talk to you. You’ve been acting so weirdly. I wanted to get you alone, see what your deal was. I guess I know now.”

“Oh, God.” Dan wants to cover his face, but his hands are too busy covering his dick. “I said get the fuck out of here, what are you doing?”

“I’m kinda surprised,” Arin says, sounding amused now. “I thought you weren’t interested in this kind of stuff. Three days ago you were telling me that you’ve never even touched your taint. What the hell?”

“Dude, please, leave me alone – ”

“I don’t think so,” Arin takes a step forward. “So this is why you’ve been acting so weird, huh?”

“Wh-what?” Dan shifts his legs and only succeeds in intensifying the sensations in his ass. “Arin, come on man, this isn’t funny. Get out!”

“Why don’t you tell me how you got the idea to try one of those, Dan? This is your first time, isn’t it?”

“It’s – it’s not – dude, please, I just wanted to try something new, okay, what’s with the fucking interrogation? I don’t bust down the door when you’re jacking off!”

“Ah,” Arin sighs. “Why couldn’t you just be honest with me, Dan?” 

Dan can’t _think_ , god, he’s lying here naked with a dildo up his ass. “I d-don’t…don’t know what…”

“I know what you saw,” Arin gives a half smile that looks way more sinister than it should. “I know you were snooping in my trash.”

“That’s not true!” Dan feels his face heat up. “Ar, it wasn’t like that, it was an accident – ”

“Really? And you had the time to check out the exact model I ordered, and move the box, the packaging, and the instruction sheet?”

“The sheet fell – ”

“It fell when you were rummaging around in my stuff, is that it?”

Dan starts to shake his head, but the other man’s fierce glare is too strong. Arin’s eyes can turn into daggers in his rage. Dan’s hesitation is all the answer Arin needs.

“You little shit,” Arin growls, and Dan isn’t ready for Arin to _get on the bed_ with him, jesus Christ. 

“Don’t,” is all Dan can say, stupidly. “Please, Ar…”

“If you needed help or advice, Dan, you could have just asked me. If you had asked to see the toys I own, I would have shown you. I could have shown you how to have a lot of fun. Unfortunately for you, I’ll have to punish you now. You’re lucky you look so damn good. Makes me want to go easy on you.”

Dan tries to close his legs, his head reeling with the force of the humiliation, but Arin puts a thigh between them and leans forward to straddle his exposed body. The weight and strength of him makes Dan’s cock give an excited twitch as he realizes belatedly that he _likes_ feeling embarrassed and helpless and small. He knows Arin too well to ever fear that the man would force him into something he didn’t want, but at the same time it gave him a sharp, sweet pleasure to think about how the man could pin him down with his weight.

Arin’s perceptive eyes scan Dan’s face. “Yeah,” he says roughly, and _oh_ , Dan knew Arin was good at voices but he‘s never heard this sexy baritone from his friend‘s lips before. “I could hold you down and fuck you with your little toy all night. I could do anything to you and you’d just have to take it. You better be a good boy for me.”

“I –” Dan’s mouth opens and closes, knowing that this was the only opportunity he‘d ever have to tell Arin to back off. He knows he only has two options. He could try to gather up what remained of his dignity and give a firm shutdown, or he could submit and give Arin control for good. Dan squirms, wishing he had a moment to just _think_ without being held in place by Arin’s relentless gaze. 

“Look at me,” Arin says sharply when Dan turns his face to the side. He doesn’t give Dan a chance to comply. His chin is grabbed hard and his eyes open obediently when Arin turns his face back towards his own. “You don’t want to misbehave any more than you already have. If you’re good, I’ll go easy on you.”

“I – I am good, I’ll be good, oh, fuck, Ar…”

“Good boys don’t snoop around in their friends’ houses, do they?”

“I wasn’t _snooping_ , it was right there in the – ”

Arin’s hand goes between his legs and his fingers brush against Dan’s balls as they grab the base of the toy. He barely nudges it, just pushes it forward maybe a quarter of an inch, but it makes Dan groan wildly. 

“You’re full of sass as always, aren’t you?” Arin rubs his thigh and rocks the toy gently back and forth. “I can fix that for you.”

“How – how will you do that?” 

“I’m gonna make you my bitch,” is the answer, and it sounds like something they might say jokingly to each other on the Grump Couch but there’s absolutely nothing funny about it when Arin delivers the line with a straight face and a low, sexy voice. “I’m gonna fuck you hard with your own dildo, and when I’m ready you’re going to make me come. If you’re a good boy, you’ll get to come too. If not, Daddy’s gonna give you a spanking until you’re too sore to sit down for a week.”

The word _Daddy_ makes him weak and Dan wants more, wants to push Arin into giving him more of this intoxicating bossy attitude. He twists his hips and pretends to be fighting it a little, pulling away from the soft thrusts.

Arin doesn’t disappoint. “Stop squirming,” he orders, “before you make me put you over my knee and show you who’s boss.”

“ _Don’t,_ Dan cries before he can even think. “Don’t do that, don’t take it out, Arin, please – ”

“Who said anything about taking it out?” Arin asks with mock surprise. 

Dan thinks about it, thinks about being sprawled over Arin’s soft curvy thighs, his flat butt with the base of the dildo sticking out from between the cheeks on full display, Arin wiggling it back and forth teasingly before bringing his palm down hard. Being forced to clench hard around the fake dick to get his mind off the pain of the spanking, groaning at the pain and pleasure as Arin mocks him for being such a whore, for liking it so much. Forcing Dan to call him _Daddy_. He looks at Arin pleadingly, and at that moment Arin pulls the toy almost all the way out before smoothly thrusting it back in with one quick motion. 

Dan gives a short cry, the muscles in his legs twitching. He pulls away from the intensity of the feeling and is stopped by a hand pressing down roughly on his stomach, holding him in place.

“Ah-ah, you’re not going anywhere, baby.” Arin doesn’t stop the hard thrusts. “You look so good, Dan, you have no idea. Take it for me.”

“Please,” he groans, shivering as Arin runs his short nails over his sensitive skin, leaving his pale flat stomach streaked with red lines. “Please, Ar…”

“You’re gonna be a good boy,” Arin says, calmly, and it’s not a question. “You’re gonna let me have my way with you and say thank you when I’m done. This will be much easier if you don’t fight me.”

“But – _oh_ , fuck, ow, Arin, not so rough!” Even as he protests, his body is begging for more.

“Shhh, Danny,” Arin croons. “You like it, don’t you? You like getting fucked. You like it rough.”

“It feels – it feels so big – ”

“It’s about half the size of my cock,” Arin snorts dismissively, and Danny whimpers to think about that. His own dick twitches and Arin sees, because he adds in an awed voice, “Does that turn you on, baby? Thinking of my fat dick in your ass instead of this little toy?”

Dan’s body tightens at the thought. “N-no, Arin…”

“Call me _sir_ ,” Arin cuts in. “And don’t lie.”

 _Oh fuck_. “Yes, sir. I…I like it.”

“Say you like getting fucked. Say that you want me to fuck your tight ass.”

Dan spreads his legs wider, all resistance gone. “Please, sir,” he says weakly, “please fuck my tight ass.”

“Good,” Arin almost hisses, and his bicep bulges as he begins to work the toy in and out shallowly, watching Dan’s every reaction. When the head of the dildo brushes up against that electrifying spot, Dan’s back practically bows off the bed and he howls shamelessly.

“Oh, oh, fuck, that’s it, that’s it right there, fuck!” He wants to scream Arin’s name, but all that comes out is, “Please, sir, give me more.”

“So fucking eager, baby. I told you years ago how good this could be.” Arin’s voice is a little strangled, and when Dan looks over he sees that his friend’s face is flushed. The effect he’s having on the younger man is deeply arousing and Dan slips further into his performance mode. He loves being watched, he always has, he loves being admired and praised, and to have Arin looking at him with such deep satisfaction has him writhing and bucking his hips. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip and hears Arin moan at the sight. The thrusts become faster and Arin’s hitting that magical spot every time.

It’s so good to give someone else control. Dan puts his arms over his head and grabs onto the headboard for dear life, tossing his head back and panting at the ceiling.

Arin moans again. “Fuck, Danny, you really do love this. Look at you. And you don’t even have batteries in this thing. Just you wait.”

Dan rocks into every thrust, feeling his orgasm approaching as shocks of pleasure arc up and down his spine. He’s helpless, absolutely helpless, and Arin holds dominion over him with calm authority. Dan never wants this to end.

But then, too suddenly, Arin’s hand stills. “Get up,” he orders, smacking Dan’s thigh.

“Get up?” Dan echoes, feeling dizzy with pleasure.

“I mean get up and turn over. I want you on your hands and knees.”

Dan whimpers. “A-are you gonna spank me?”

“No. You’re going to hold that toy in your ass while you get me off. Your punishment, remember? Let me see what that sweet mouth can do.”

Dan’s never thought about this, not ever. The idea of Arin wanting it from him is mind-blowing. He’s getting onto his knees as ordered without even realizing it, and when he hears the _clink_ of Arin’s belt coming off he whimpers. _This is really happening._

It still doesn’t hit home that he’s about to give a blowjob until something thick and velvety is brushing against his lips. “Open up,” he hears, and obeys. Arin’s cock slides between Dan’s willing lips, hot and heavy on his tongue, and he moans around the intrusion. The toy in his ass starts to slip out and he forces himself to use his muscles to grip it tight. 

“Good boy,” Arin praises him, and Dan’s back arches in pleasure.

 _Yes, yes, I’m a good boy,_ he thinks as he tries to suck the rigid flesh. It’s hard to move his tongue – Arin is fucking _thick_ – but his efforts bring deep moans from his best friend’s mouth and so Dan doesn’t stop trying. It’s easy to figure out how to breathe through his nose, and how to hollow his cheeks out to increase the suction. He opens his eyes and tries to look up at Arin’s face, and when their eyes connect it’s Arin that has to close them first.

“You look so fucking pretty with a dick in your mouth,” Arin grunts.

“Mmmmm,” Dan moans around Arin’s manhood, feeling a wave of warmth at the praise.

Arin leans over his back, forcing his cock deeper down Dan’s throat. Dan gags, tears springing to his eyes, but he forgets about not being able to breathe when Arin grasps the dildo and starts to fuck him again. He’s being fucked from both ends, taken in a way he’s never thought possible, and he loves every second. He can’t moan, he can’t even whimper, he can’t move at all, and now Arin’s cock is all the way down his throat and Dan’s nose is touching soft bristly hair.

“God, you love this. I can’t believe it. Fuck, Dan, your mouth feels so good. I can’t hold back. Shit, I want to do this all day but I can’t – I can’t fucking hold on – ”

Dan swallows around Arin’s length, and Arin cries out loudly and lets go of the dildo. He straightens up again, pulling out of Dan’s throat. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m so done – close your eyes,” he hears, and obeys. Arin takes his cock all the way out of Dan’s mouth and starts stroking himself, muttering curses under his breath. Dan can hear the obscene wet sounds of Arin’s spit-slick cock being worked furiously and wants to look, but he can’t see, he was ordered to close his eyes, and he needs to be a good boy for Arin. 

“ _Yes_ ”, Arin groans. “Oh, fuck, Danny, that’s a good boy, gonna come on your face, baby, get ready for it.”

The shock of the warm wetness hitting his cheekbone makes Dan cry out again. The next spurt catches his open mouth, striping a salty musky taste on his tongue and splashing over his bottom lip and chin. Another hits him on the bridge of the nose, and he opens his eyes just in time to see the last weak drops spill down onto the sheets below. 

Arin lets him go, and Dan collapses onto his forearms, his ass still up in the air and filled with cock. He’s still rock hard and aching for release. “Please sir, please sir,” is all he can think to say, lowering his thighs to hump the mattress. His cock is so wet with pre-come, there’s already a puddle on the sheet below. “Let me come. Let me come, sir. Please.”

“You _have_ been a good boy,” Arin says thoughtfully. “Turn over, on your back again, let me have a good look at that face. You like being covered in jizz, huh?”

It’s cold and sticky, like Elmer’s glue on his face, but Dan nods frantically and turns over on shaking limbs. Arin’s hands steady him and push his hair out of the mess on his face. 

“Good boy,” Arin whispers as he wraps a soft hand around Dan’s manhood and strokes him firmly. His other hand resumes fucking Dan with the blue dildo, shallow and fast now, perfectly in time with his strokes. Dan licks the dripping come off his lower lip and moans. His body is buzzing and his balls feel tight and sore and _god_ he’s close, so fucking close, he just needs –

“Hold me down,” Dan begs. “Arin, please, get on me, hold me down, I want to – ”

“If you want,” Arin agrees warmly, “but I won’t be able to – ”

His weight settles on Dan’s body, pinning him onto the mattress. Arin’s fully clothed and Dan’s wet cock is rubbing roughly on the scratchy denim of Arin’s jeans, but it feels so good to be held down and restrained. Not being able to touch himself is somehow even better than having Arin stroke his dick, and Dan humps Arin’s thigh with shameless cries spilling from his lips. 

“Yeah, baby, you dirty slut, shameless cock whore, getting off with a dildo up your ass and your face covered in spunk, how does that feel?” Arin growls right in his ear before his teeth bite down on Dan’s neck. 

Dan clenches hard around the cock in his ass and pushes up _hard_ into Arin’s wonderfully soft thigh, and just like that, he’s coming, coming all over Arin’s thighs with a wordless, trembling cry. The orgasm lasts forever, ten seconds, twenty, impossibly long. Dimly, he hears Arin go, “ _Christ,_ you’re messy as hell, dude,” and then the world goes white for a little while and Dan can’t think about anything anymore.

When he comes to, he’s shaking. Arin is still on top of him, his lips near Dan’s ear. 

“Danny.” Arin’s voice is so soothing. He lifts his weight up off of Dan and hovers over him. “Dan, you did great. It’s okay. Breathe. Relax. I’m going to take it out of you now.”

The toy slips free, leaving Dan feeling open and wet and used, and his hole clenches around empty air. Arin is staring between his legs with a stunned look on his face.

“I’ve always wondered what that looks like,” Arin says gently. “Suzy loves when I’m gaping open after being fucked. You…dude, your ass is so tiny, god, that toy was nothing, and you’re still stretched from it.”

Dan finally breaks. He can’t handle the raging tornado of emotions whirling in his head, and he can’t handle how prickly and oversensitive his skin feels, and he can’t fucking handle the way he can feel lube dripping down his crack and Arin’s come drying tacky on his cheek. A single sob bursts out of his dry throat, and then a shuddering gasp, and soon tears are prickling at his eyes and he can’t hold them back.

Arin curses and gets up from the bed.

 _He hates me,_ Dan thinks dully, stupidly. _Arin, wait, come back, please, don’t leave me…_

But then the bed is dipping down again and a warm washcloth is being pressed to his face. Dan closes his eyes and lets Arin rub him clean with surprising tenderness.

“Hey,” Arin whispers. “Hey, man, I’m sorry, okay? Did I go too far? Did you not like that?”

“ _No_ ,” Dan croaks, and he feels Arin go rigid before amending, “no, that’s not what I meant, I did like it. I did…I just…what the _hell_ just happened?”

Arin flips the washcloth and uses the clean side to give Dan’s face an extra-thorough scrub. “I think we just explored some hidden gay feelings, dude,” he says, so matter-of-fact that Dan has to laugh tiredly. 

“You don’t say,” he answers with feeble sass.

“You’re okay, then?”

“More than okay.”

Arin is soft and warm and his arms wrap easily around Dan’s lanky frame. Dan pushes his face into the crook of his arm and breathes in deep, enjoying the familiar smell of Speedstick and light sweat. 

“Arin, I’m sorry,” he mumbles into the damp shirt. His throat feels sore when he speaks. “I’m so sorry, Ar, I never meant to – ”

“Shh, dummy, I’m not mad.” Arin strokes Dan’s unruly curls into place. “Do I look angry?”

“I mean it though.” Dan suppresses a shudder. “It was totally an accident, I thought you’d ordered a new game, and I looked, and then – ”

“I never thought you’d go through my shit on purpose. I know you, Dan. And I knew something was up the minute I saw you. Dude, you are not subtle. You left to recycle your fucking Pepsi, and then you came wandering back in with your face all red. I went into the kitchen later and saw the cupboard door was open. I remembered what I’d put in there earlier, and it was obvious things had been put back in a different way. And you left your soda can on the kitchen table.” Arin starts to laugh. “Jesus Christ, you could barely look at me.”

Dan is blushing furiously again. He’s blushed more in the last three days than he has in his entire life. “I’m an idiot,” is all he can say. “I’m sorry.”

“Nah, don’t be. It was cute as fuck.”

Dan feels a rush of pleasure at being called _cute_ by Arin and he smiles sleepily.

“See?” Arin whispers. “Fucking adorable.”

“No, you,” Dan mumbles back, his brain going fuzzy at the edges as sleep begins to take over. “Love you, big cat.”

“Heard it that time.” Arin’s beard is scratchy on Dan’s forehead when he leans in to kiss him there. “Love you too, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the fandom. Constructive criticism welcome. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my sin!


End file.
